


Just don't burn the palace down

by Wheelzzz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Established Relationship, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Let Toph Say Fuck, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Azula (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Sokka is a firebender, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheelzzz/pseuds/Wheelzzz
Summary: Years after the war, things are going fine for the Gaang. That is until a rebel attack forces Sokka to reveal a part of himself he didn't know he had. Cue a confused Sokka, protective Zuko, and a frustrated Katara.Or, Sokka learns he is a firebender
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First fanfic, go easy. Also, I sometimes mess up what tense I am writing in so jut ignore that.

Sokka took an abrupt turn behind some debris just before a wave of fire could hit him. He is really not looking forward to explaining this to Zuko. They were supposed to be back to the Palace by dinner tonight, but based on how things were going so far, he highly doubted it. An hour outside of the city they had just left, they had been ambushed by some rebels who wanted nothing more than to get to Zuko. This, of course, included attacking his husband during his diplomatic trips. Usually, rebels like this wouldn't be much of a hassle, especially with Suki, but there were just so many. And somehow, amid battle, Sokka found himself cornered, alone, by a firebender.

Sokka was a great fighter- he would not deny himself that- but he had just spent the last week copped up in day-long meetings and was against a man who could literally control fire. _Great_ , Sokka thought to himself.

When the wall of fire finally dispersed Sokka through boomerang far (maybe too far), trying to give himself some time to mount a defense.

"Your silly toys don't scare me." The man chuckled darkly. Sokka made a mental note to be extra smug when he kicked this dudes ass, or more likely when Suki kicked his ass. Sokka unsheathed his sword and charged the man, who also drew his blade. The metals clashed as they tried to best each other.

As Sokka made an upward jab, his lower left hip became unguarded. The rebel was able to slash across it, drawing blood immediately.

"Shit," Sokka mumbled as he staggered backward, hitting an exposed root and tripping. The movement brought searing pain to his side. As his hand went to clutch it, he forgot where he was for a moment. He looked up at the face of the rebel who was towering over him.

"What an honor," he chuckled darkly, "I get to burn the Firelord's pet all by myself." Sokka's eyes must have displayed the fear he felt, for the man continued, "oh, don't worry, we plan on having your precious husband joining you soon."

He then raised his hand, and Sokka knew what was coming next. He was going to be burned alive. He would never see Zuko again. Never see Katara. Aang. Suki. Toph. Anyone. As the fire was launched at him, his last thought was of Zuko, somewhere in the Palace right now, blissfully unaware of what was happening. Even though he knew it wouldn't help him, Sokka answered his basic instincts to bring his hands up to stop the onslaught of fire. He braced for the heat.

Only it never came.

He looked up to see the wall of fire stopping right before his hands before dissipating. His eyes traveled up to the firebender, and he mirrored his shocked expression. The man's eyes quickly hardened as he shot his hands out again, sending a more powerful blast of heat at Sokka. Once again, the fire stopped at Sokka's outstretched hand. This time, however, Sokka pushed back against the fire. It turned back on the man, who was too in shock to react in time, as the fire hit him squarely in the chest, knocking him back a few paces.

For a moment, they both just stared Silently at each other. Then Sokka charged. Using his opponent's momentary shock to his advantage, he pushed away from the pain in his side and ran, sweeping the man's feet out from under him. This seemed to wake up the rebel who quickly went for his sword, but Sokka was faster. He brought the blade down between them straight through the man's chest. He slowly pulled his blade out of the dead man's body and staggered to his feet.

Sokka had a strong urge to sit down and sleep but stopped himself. There could be more.

"Sokka!"

_Suki_. Her yell brought him out of his train of thought. She ran around a block of debris, eyes wide and frantic, searching. _Probably for you dipshit_ , he realized with a start.

"Suki!" Her head whipped around to his. As their eyes locked, he could see the relief wash over her face. She would have killed him if he had died. Well, brought him back, and then killed him again.

As Suki ran over to him, he could see that in one hand, she had his boomerang. So he had overthrown it. She probably found it and assumed the worst. Sokka felt guilt wash over him, but it was quickly trumped by pain as Suki collided with him in a hug. He let out a loud gasp and curled away from her.

"Your hurt." She said with concern.

"Maybe a little," Sokka admitted. Her sharp eyes zeroed in on the slash on his side and immediately riped off part of his sleeve to wrap it.

"Hey!" Sokka whined, "That's my favorite shirt."

"You're bleeding Sokka." She said dully, "You're also a prince, I am sure we can get you another one."

"Fine." Sokka pouted. Wincing as she tightened the sleeve around his stomach.

"That's the best I can do," Suki said, finishing up with the torn shirt. "We have gauzes in the luggage, so you should be okay until we get back, and then Katara could just heal you. It's not that deep, so I suspect it won't even be that bad of a scar. It's just Zuko you have to really worry about." She finished with a chuckled.

"You mean you have to worry about it. It is your job to protect me, after all." Sokka shot back, not unkindly.

Suki's response died on her lips as Sokka lurched forward. Suki's hands caught under his elbows, stabilizing him.

"Let's get you back to the cart." She said, now entirely serious.

Sokka nodded, he didn't know if it was the blood loss or what he had just done, but he suddenly felt very light-headed. He didn't even make it four paces before his knees buckled under him. The last thing he heard was Suki's call for help as the world went quiet, and the lights went out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Be patient, dear brother," Azula said. Zuko stopped his pacing to look at her for only a second before continuing. He was waiting impatiently for Sokka and his party to arrive. When they had not shown up last night, Zuko's worry had begun. This morning when the received a Hawk saying to have Katara at the ready, his worry increased.

It didn't matter how many times they had gotten hurt in the past when Zuko received the letter, his heart still stopped. He knew he would never get used to the fear of his loved ones being in danger. 

Katara was wringing her wrist, searching for the wagon and carriage that would be carrying her brother. The letter had said that Sokka was in no danger, but would still need stitching up.

When a carriage turned around the corner, both Zuko and Katara ran to greet it. The door opened before they could reach it, and Suki jumped out. Zuko's stomach knotted at sight of the blood staining her Kyoshi Warrior outfit.

Suki quickly stepped aside, giving them a view into the carriage. Sokka was laid out on the bench, shirtless and still. He had bandages around his midsection—a woman applied pressure to his side, where blood was leaking through the wrapping. 

_He is going to be okay,_ Zuko reminded himself, but the sight of Sokka not moving still hurt him. 

Katara reacted first, calling for the guards holding a stretcher at the ready to transport him. Sokka winched as he was lifted, and although Zuko's heart tugged at the sight, it gave him comfort to see him moving. They quickly brought him into the infirmary where Katara could begin working. 

After Zuko had clumsily knocked over a bowl of water in his restlessness, Katara had ordered him to wait outside until she was done. 

He found himself pacing, yet again, this time outside the infirmary.

"Sit down, Zuko!" Toph said, "I can feel your scowl."

Zuko gave her a look before stopping and sliding down the wall. Toph, Aang, and Katara were visiting for a little family reunion, which was supposed to start once Sokka had returned. Only now Zuko suspected plans would have to change to accommodate Sokka's condition. 

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, just relax," Toph replied, her eyes hovering somewhere next to his head.

Azula moved next to Zuko, placing one hand on his shoulder. To the outside view, it may not look like much, but for Zuko, it was a lot. Azula had come back to the Palace a year in a half ago, moving from a mental hospital. It had taken a while to unlearn what their father had forced unto them, but she was doing much better. She currently had no power within the nation but wasn't in any particular rush to earn it. 

Zuko leaned into her hand, and Azula gave him a smile fondly.

After about 20 minutes of impatient waiting, many attempts at comfort from his friends, the door open, and Suki stepped out. 

"He's up." And that was all Zuko needed to hear. 

\---

What woke Sokka up wasn't the pain in his side (which he now couldn't really notice), but the sound of humming. He recognized the song first, as one Gran-Gran would sing. Then he recognized the voice.

"Katara...?" His voice sounded strained, and his throat hurt. Her head suddenly appeared above him, eyes wide with concern and relief. 

"Sokka!" Her arms were around him instantly, her head was buried in his neck. She was mumbling something about _stupid_ and _idiot_. As she pulled back, he moved his arms to sit up, but she went from all but clutching him to throwing him back down to the bed.

"Nope! You are staying in bed until I tell you you can leave." She said stubbornly. Sokka pouted but laid back down without a fight. He wanted to stay in bed in all honesty, but there was no way he would admit that. He turned his head to the side when he heard a laugh and noticed for the first time Suki was there. "You gave us quite a scare there, Sokka."

"Thank you." he blurted. She gave him a confused look.

"For what?"

"Getting me back to the carriage."

Her eyes softened at that. 

"Of course, Sokka. Thank me by never going off on your own like that again" She then laughed, "Besides, Zuko would have my head if anything happened to you."

 _Zuko_. Sokka suddenly felt guilty for not immediately asking for him once he woke up. Sokka knew how Zuko could get, he must be out of his mind with worry. Suki must have read his face because she suddenly stood.

"I will go get him. Good job, by the way, with the rebel. I heard he was a pretty good fire bender." And with that, she turned for the door. 

Fire bender. oh. _oh._

The memories came rushing back to him. Of him stopping the fire. Of him _moving it_. 

The man must have just been messing with him, trying to confuse and scare him. Get under his skin. But then why would he direct the fire onto himself like that. It didn't make sense. 

Sokka was still deep in thought when he saw Zuko come into his view and pushed down his thoughts. 

Zuko immediately clasped his hands into Sokka's, his eyes never leaving his husbands. Zuko smiled down at Sokka with teary eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." Sokka said, "I'm fine. It was just a little scratch."

Zuko laughed humorlessly at that. "You passed out from blood loss, Sokka." He said. _Or Firendbendeing for the first time,_ Sokka thought. Zuko tightened his grip on his hands and leaned in to kiss him. "Never do that again, you idiot. I gave you guards for a reason, you should be using them."

Sokka smiled and shot back, "Hey, he cornered me, not the other way around!" 

Sokka saw Katara and Suki exchange looks before nodding their heads and leaving, obviously trying to give them some space. Sokka slid over to one side of the cot and patted the empty space next to him. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Zuko said, with worry in his voice. 

"It will be fine. Just, please, lay with me."

And Zuko could never say no to that. He scootched down next to Sokka and wrapped his arms around him, careful to avoid his injuries. Sokka pulled him closer and placed his head on his shoulder, falling asleep to Zuko's heart rhythm. He would worry about his possible bending later; for now, he just wanted his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Sokka does some experimenting 
> 
> Please comment! I love to read them

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, next one posted later this week. Please let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
